eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5248 (17 March 2016 - Part 2)
Synopsis Donna reels from Vincent’s news that Arthur’s dead and that Claudette killed him. Claudette attempts to explain – she thought the Mitchells were going to hurt Vincent and so sent Arthur in his place. Donna’s devastated when Claudette explains how Arthur died. Donna’s further appalled when the penny drops that Vincent faked postcards to Dot to convince them that Arthur was still alive. A furious Donna throws out both Claudette and Vincent, claiming that she can’t bear to be around them – but Patrick arrives. Vincent tells Claudette and Donna not to blame Patrick; he made him keep quiet. Patrick brands Claudette poison and suggests calling the police on her – Claudette claims that things won’t look great for him either when she shows the police her bruises. Donna wises up to Claudette, seeing how she twists things to get her own way. Claudette recounts the night that Henry died – an argument between them escalated and the death happened before she knew it. Donna believes that Claudette only took her in to absolve some guilt, but Claudette is adamant that she’s always loved her. As Donna cries, Vincent tells Claudette that she’s not family anymore and demands that she leaves – otherwise he’ll call Gavin. Claudette begs to see Pearl one more time before she leaves, but Vincent is firm that she’ll never see Pearl again. Vincent apologises to Patrick for making his last few days a nightmare. Vincent maintains that he can still offer an all-expenses trip paid to Trinidad, but Patrick’s keener for Vincent to promise that he’ll keep his family safe; the pair shake on it. In a deserted Albert, Vincent hands Donna Arthur’s ‘F’ chain; she tears up. As Kim leaves Pearl in the living room, Claudette appears and sinisterly tells Pearl that she’ll be back soon... Shirley and Buster beg Mick not to blame Nancy for Ollie’s accident, but he’s adamant that she should have kept him safe. Back in the Vic, Nancy suggests to Mick that she run some things to Linda in the hospital, but Mick claims that he needs her behind the bar. Tamwar arrives back from Scotland and tells Nancy that he’s sorry to hear about Ollie. Mick sobs to Shirley that he can’t stop thinking about how Nancy put Ollie in his hospital bed and isn’t sure if it’ll ever go away. Nancy timidly asks Shirley if Linda hates her too; Shirley reminds her that Mick isn’t in a good place, he knows deep down that no-one’s to blame. Sonia’s frosty with Martin as she comes to collect her car keys; Martin apologises for leaving for Michelle’s with no notice. Martin admits to Sonia that he’s only returned to grab his things – then he’s heading back to Michelle’s for good. Sonia’s shocked when Martin declares that he and Stacey are over. Sonia brands Martin selfish for leaving at the first sniff of trouble. When Martin shows Sonia a letter that he’s planning to give to Bex to explain his absence, Sonia scoffs and claims that he can meet them both at the Vic to explain things face to face. Carmel finds Kush on his stall and promises that she’ll stop trying to muscle into his business. When Carmel clocks Kush’s bleeding lip, Kush admits it was Martin’s doing. In Number 3, Martin gazes at the framed newspaper article branding Arthur a ‘miracle baby’ and smashes it against the wall in anger. As Martin is berated by Sonia, Ian and Bex for his decision, he silently broods at the sight of Kush. It becomes too much for Martin and he blurts out that he’s not Arthur’s father; Kush is. As Martin launces for Kush again, Ian leads him away. Ian, Jane, Sonia and Bex try to persuade Martin that Walford’s his home; he can’t leave. Martin sobs that he can’t stick around – he can’t bear to watch Arthur grow up. As Martin hugs Bex goodbye, Kush arrives and assures Martin that he will always be Arthur’s dad. As Martin gets into the taxi, he hesitates when the driver asks him where he’d like to go. As Stacey settles Arthur in the MBU, Martin appears and takes Stacey in his arms... Ronnie finds Phil swigging booze outside the Arches and asks him what it will take for him to come to his senses. Back at Number 27, Phil’s confused to find the chain on the door. Ronnie arrives and claims that Phil’s wasted the chance that she gave him; he can’t stay in this state; she’s got Matthew to think about. As Buster and Shirley head home, they’re surprised to see Phil on the doorstep, begging to stay for a couple of nights. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns